War and adventure 3: The Final Redemption
Prolouge I awoke in a diner. It was the 8Bit Diner across from my house in Herbville. "So, what'll you have?" a diner waitress said to me. "I'll have a glass of OJ and an over-easy egg." I said in response. The waitress went to obtain my order. I looked at my surroundings, everyone didn't have a normal face like mine, they had... oh no! I awoke in the chamber of Sim8, facing Zek, Sim8's host. "Sorry Sug3r, but your friends are in another castle!" Sim8 started cracking up like I wasn't even there. Exactly! I used his distraction to run away. Chapter 1: On The Run I ran like death was mere inches behind me. Then Dragonslayerwei and Madman2002 appeared at my sides. "What took you guys so long?" I said as we ran down the seemingly endless hallways of Sim8's castle. Then, before we could reach the final exit of the castle, a trapddor opened right in front of the door, completley prohibiting our exit. We all had no choice but to jump down in to the trapdoor! We promptly jumped down right before Zek got us. He threw three grenades down the trapdoor after us. "Bye bye!" He said as the trapdoor slowly closed. Chapter 2: Hunted There was no floor under my feet. We were falling down an endless hole, a chasm deep into the depths of the earth. "Either we're gonna reach 8Bit China, or be stuck in the underworld forever once we land." Dragon said. "Very funny Dragon, except for the part where we're ABOUT TO DIE!" Madman said. We hit the ground at warp speed. "AAHHH!" Madman said as he hit last. I tried to stand up. "No use." I said as I found that I had broke my right arm. I decided that the excrutiating pain wasn't fun, but I still had to go on. I mustered great strenth and pulled myself up with my left arm. I found that my friends had not broken anything. They got up and we stood together. There was a huge door to our left and we all walked to it. Before we got there, someone with a loud voice spoke. "Heed my words adventurers. I am Sim9, and I am warning you that the path ahead is NOT for the faint of heart." An image of Sim9 materialized. "The reason I can teleport and image of myself here is because I am in one-hundred miles away from you. The maximum distance I can be away from you and project my hologram is one-hundred miles. Arm yourselves, for the door ahead has not been opened for two-hundred years, and who knows what foul creatures inhabit the dark depths of the wastelands below our feet." Chapter 3: Underworld We walked to the gates and pulled on the handles. It opened with a creak that could probably be heard across the entire world. Before us was a small cliff, and off the cliff was at least one-hundred-and-eighty-five gallons of hot boiling liquid magma. "Wow." Dragon said. We saw there was no way off the cliff that would garuntee our life not being shortened. There was only one thing that could even give us a chance of getting down, there was a chain to the left of the cliff. "Guys, I'm going to jump to the left, do as I do." I said. I jumped on to the chain and shimmied down until I got to a ledge. Good thing I have gloves. I thought. The chain was sharp-edged against my leather gloves, piercing through a bit. I finally reached the bottom and saw that I was on a small island in the middle of lava. Chapter 4: The Assassin At an angle up from Sug3r was a man. That man was going to kill Sug3r. His heavy breathing shook slightly his sniper gun, a silenced sniper gun. The assassin heard the footsteps of the travelers. "Get a hold of your self Zloc..." He said. "After all, the DGRs have gigantic bounties, all on their three little heads, and I might get my hands on that promised bounty." I kept walking, but still feared what was to come. I knew we were being watched, but by whom? There was a glowing red beam of light from a ledge, "Guys, look out!" I said. "Sniper!" We heard a whizzing sound, then we heard something hit the ground at incredible speed. A man jumped down from a ledge with two pistols. He started firing and then we heard a scream. "Yahhhh!" Dragon was on the ground! A puddle of blood was slowly growing next to him. "Madman, do you have medical supplies?" "A full First-Aid-Kit." I took the aid kit and took a small knife. I sliced the area where he was shot open, then took the bullet out with some tweezers. Then I sewed him back up. You might be wondering, How does one do this in this scenario without being shot himself?'' The answer is quite simple, Zloc had ran, ran away, crying, letting go of his last ounce of sanity, about to enter the mindset of no escape.' Chapter 5: Camp Out "So I've wondered," Dragon said, eating a piece of medium-well steak. "Why does every bad guy have to call himself 'dark lord', name of guy? Then change his name to something wacky?! Is it some sort of status symbol?" Zloc was running through the halls of ther forsaken underworld, trying to hold on, hold on to himself, before his mind was lost. He looked at the gates of the underground city, when Hell was destroyed, it had sunk after a small flood had come through, the ruins sunk into the ground, the rest was stone and was currently being mined. He took a rickety ladder and put it against the wall. He climbed up and over the wall. "Sug3r will never find me here." He said. The adventurers trudged on through the volcanic wasteland dungeon. They came to a certain wall with... A LADDER! Chapter 6: Way To Go, Madman! "What the heck?" Madman said as he finally leaped down from the wall. We were in a town with alleyways and lots of screaming and sounds of horror. It was a barren wasteland made out of iron. It looked like a place where people were, starving and just waiting to die. We went towards the source of the screaming. "ZLOC WINS!" a voice announced. A strong, fit looking guy wearing a red shirt was looking like he just won. We finally entered a huge tent with a large cage in the middle, lots of people on the sidelines, and someon knocked out on the floor that was apparently the loser. Zloc saw us. "Why do you follow me, Sug3r?" He said. "Well, if you're going to enter the tent, someone in your group should fight!" He started looking at us, "You! Madman!" Madman looked Zloc over. "Beware, Zloc, for I pack a punch!" Zloc chuckled a bit and they got in to the ring. The cage dropped and they were about to fight. It didn't take too long, Madman just unleashed a huge ammount of fighting moves that would impress 8-Bit Neo. As soon as Madman was done with his last punch flurry Zloc was about as consious as a rock. Chapter 7: Meeting RobbyZ "You're in danger." I heard a voice say. "Who are you?" I said. I looked around me. It didn't look like Dead Town anymore. It looked... strange. That's all I can say, it was like a big swirly abyss. "Sug3r... you are getting close to Romeep and all of us. Sim8's forces will be on watch, be careful. You would've died if I hadn't have brought you here, to the place between life and death. This place is called Respawn. You are going into your final life Sug3r, make it good. I am RobbyZ, I'll tell you about myself some other time. Beware of RobbyX." Chapter 8: Outta Here! I awoke on some grass. "I don't think he's dead." I heard Madman say. I sat up. "Sug3r.. you're awake! OK, how we got up here," We were sitting in a grassy valley in the middle of nowhere. "We just got teleported here out of nowhere. That is, after you blacked out. A man was squatting down looking at the group. He had a silenced heat-seeking sniper rifle in his hand. His name was RobbyX, and he wanted to kill them. "Sim8 really wants this group dead. If I can get my hands on the reward money..." He cackled. The group was climbing up one of the mountains that made the valley. They were tired and weary and wanted to silence Sim8 once and for all. “Hey guys, look! A cave!” Dragonslayer said. It was a large cavern, going straight through the mountain. OK, back to me. I went up and into the cave. We walked along for what seemed several miles into the cave, but it was damp and dusty, and it seemed half-complete in some ways. There was an eerie feeling to the cave, yet a sense of familiarity. Chapter 9: We're Dead Men Several hours later we reached a small T- Shaped passage, we didn’t know which way to go so we just closed our eyes and randomly guessed at which tunnel to go through, so we went left. After a couple of minutes walking through extreme dark, we heard something. "Mmmpph mph!" Someone was gagged and bound in the room! We found him, removed his gag and he said it's a tra-" It was Romeep, and he had a knife in his back. Chapter 10: Goodbye, Romeep "Romeep," I said "Oh, Sim, what have they done to you!?" "Madman, do you have any more of those first-aid kits?" Dragon said in a worried tone. Madman rushed one over quickly. Sug3r knew that his brother's life was at stake, and he was determined to not let him die. Too much blood had been spilled already in the days leading up to this. Sug3r, as he had healed more than just bullet wounds before, prepared to extract the knife quickly and with precision. However, he knew that barbed knives were not unheard of, and it was not below the corrupt force of Sim8 to do such a thing. Sug3r could make things worse, even with good intentions. Poisoned knives were also not unheard of. Sug3r had to make a choice, and quickly, for Romeep's life was waning. Sug3r prepared to extract the knife. Good, no barbed spikes. Sug3r knew how to test for poison, and did so. He licked it, but not enough for anything to effect him. The knife was poisoned. "How's his heart rate doing?" he yelled. "Not good, he's entered a fever!" "Keep him cool!" Sug3r yelled. "Sug3r..." a weak voice called out. "Romeep?" Sug3r said. "Yeah..." Romeep called back, his voice clearly straining to be audible. "Romeep, save your strength." Sug3r said. Sug3r prepared an anti-infection bandage. He went over to Romeep as quickly as he could. He felt Romeep's pulse. There was nothing. "I'm sorry." Dragon said. "He was my brother, I let him die, and I told him to shut up when he tried to speak to me!" Sug3r said, his voice cracking. "It's not your fault, Sug3r." Madman said. Sug3r could tell that both of his friends were trying to not lose it. Chapter 11: The End Sug3r decided that his brother needed to have a proper burial, DGR or not. The three buried Romeep and had a moment of silence. Soon they were walking down the road in the underworld, the one that would eventually lead them to Sim8. Sug3r still held Romeep's laptop close, to remember his brother by. Sug3r knew that Sim8 had to die, one way or another, forever. Forever, what and interesting word. Sug3r felt guilty about not being able to save his own brother's life. Sug3r knew that Sim8 deserved death, and he was going to deliver death to Sim8. Personally. After a few more minutes of walking through the uncomfortable heat of the underworld, a place that deserved the name Hell more than the town, they came across a straight road. The road was made out of pavement, the block that an actual road block was made of. These blocks altered your walking speed to be faster while walking on them. At last they reached a tower entirely made of road blocks. They all charged up their laser rifles and fired simultaneously, leaving the gate (which was also made of roads) reduced to a heap of rubble. "We have to find Sim9 and Value." Dragonslayer said. The Road Tower was eerily quiet, not a single Dire around. The Road Tower was much bigger on the inside. The tower was too tall to measure, there was a huge staircase leading up to the top (and that too was made of roads). "You know that the bad guy always is at the top right?" Madman said to Sug3r. "I don't care where he is, I'm killing him." Sug3r said, his voice dripping with hate. Hate at Sim9, hate at anyone who had ever hurt him. Anyone who ever would. "I'm making sure this time." Category:Fanfiction Category:War and adventure series